A falling star legend
by Sana-chan
Summary: Vegeta makes a wish for Bulma to be Saiyan.. Please R/R


Hello everyone!  
  
Please don't accuse me of stealing. I know this story is written by Nino-chan, but I am the 'Ni' part of Nino-chan..(Me and a friend had a shared account.) This time I will try to finish the story.  
I'm not English so please don't mind my mistakes.  
  
pairing: Bulma/Vegeta  
  
  
  
A falling star legend  
  
He had heard of it from Kakarott's brat. If you made a wish after seeing a falling star it would come true. But that was only a story the parents told their children to bring them to sleep. And what could he wish for anywise… Eternal live wasn't what he wanted anymore. He could kill anybody if he wanted to, now Freeza was gone. Live on Earth wasn't so bad either.   
  
"VEGETA!!!! GET DOWN HERE! DINNER IS READY!!!!", he heard that blue-hair woman yell out of the kitchen window. He knew very well that her name was Bulma but he liked to call her woman just to be annoying.   
  
They ate in silence till Bulma was sick of it. "Well.. Say something!", Bulma snapped at Vegeta. "What am I suppose to say?!", yelled the angry prince back. "Anything! Say that the food is terrible like you always do!", Bulma liked arguing more than the silence between them. "Yes it's horrible! Is that what you wanted to know?", that was a great mistake. "OUT! NOW! AND DON'T THINK I WILL MAKE FOOD FOR YOU EVER AGAIN!", Bulma was furious. She didn't have to say that twice because Vegeta was out of sight in a second.   
  
He went back to the C.C. around midnight. He lay in bed and couldn't get to sleep. After an hour lying with his eyes closed, he got up and went outside on his balcony. He watched to Bulma's room and saw that her lights were out. 'She isn't that bad.. and she is beautiful, very beautiful! If she only were a saiyan… Then I would definitely make her my mate!', he thought. He thought about what Gohan told him about the falling stars. 'It couldn't hurt anyone trying.' so he waited and waited and waited. Finally he saw one. He made his wish as soon as possible, because he thought that only the first one that made a wish would have it granted. "Iwishbulmawasasaiyan", he said. He went back to bed after a few minutes and it didn't take long for sleep to come over him.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bulma had slept wonderful, she jumped out bed and threw the curtains open. The sun was shining. 'What a lovely day! I can try on my new skirt!', she thought happily. She went to the bathroom to take a shower. "What the &%^@##%!!!", she cursed while undressing. She put a hand on her butt and moved it up higher till she felt it… "Oh my god.. What do I have on my back.", she murmured. She took of the rest of her under wear and looked in the mirror. "Oh.. What a relieve its just my tail!", she sighed, then turned on the shower and got under the warm water. 'I'm being ridicules, freaking out because of my tail!", she thought to herself. 'Wait a minute.. A tail?!", she stepped in front of the mirror and looked again. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH", she yelled and tried to pull it off. "Ouch", she cursed. 'Yes, I really have a tail. Must be something people get when living with a annoying saiyan… My parents probably have one to. I research it in my lab.' and she was again under the water and washing her hair.   
  
An hour later she came downstairs, she had on long summer dress (so she could hide her tail). Mrs. Briefs already made breakfast, and was eating with Vegeta. "Good morning dear!", she said happily. "Morning mother! Morning Vegeta!", Bulma answered. "Hmmm…", was the respond she got from him, not that she expected more. "Oh before I forget, what were you screaming about?", asked Mrs. Briefs while she gave Bulma her breakfast.   
"Nothing, the shower was to cold.", Bulma made up. "Silly girl!", her mother laughed. After Bulma finished her plate she was still very hungry, "Mom? Can I get some more?", she asked. "But honey, usually you don't even finish your first!", Mrs. Briefs looked worried. "Well, I'm just hungry.", Bulma said while she began eating from the second plate her mother put down.   
  
Bulma walked to her lab after 5 plates of food. She felt like she had so much energy, much more than usual that is. Than the telephone rang. "BULMA!! IT'S FOR YOU!!!", Mr. Briefs yelled. Bulma picked up the telephone, "moshi moshi!". "Hey Bulma! Do you want to go shopping?" "Of course Chi-Chi! Shall I pick you up in about an hour?" "Okay! Till then!" And they hang up.  
  
So, this was the first part!  
please review!   
next chapter coming soon. 


End file.
